mafiawarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Underworld Showdown
Background We're down to the final two fighters for Underworld Showdown. Will you and your friends have what it takes to win it all? Which fighter do you think will win it all Cara "Carnage" Carnivalo or Derek "Iced" Van Meurs? Pick a fighter to own (or both if you're ambitious). Collect 10 weapons for that fighter (Game Face weapon or Cold Snap weapon). For every 10 weapons you collect for the winning fighter, you will receive a Showdown Trophy. You can collect up to 5 sets (1 set = 10 weapons) of weapons for each fighter for a maximum of 5 Showdown Trophys for the winning fighter. There is no limit to the number of weapons you can collect up until 9pm PST, Monday, March 7th. After that time, all uncollected weapons become Mystery Bags. Weapons can be collected via free gifts, wall posts, or purchased for 1 Reward Point each. On Tuesday, March 8th, players will receive automatically receive a Showdown Trophy for every 10 weapons they own for the winning fighter (up to a maximum of 3 Showdown Trophys) *When does this event start? :*This event starts late Tuesday night, March 1st. As with all gift events, the release will be gradual to ensure stability. (Not all players will have access initially) *When does this event end? What happens to unclaimed weapons when the event is over? :*Unclaimed weapons become regular mystery bags after 9pm PST, Monday, March 7th (before the Underworld Showdown voting closes). Showdown Trophies will be awarded automatically sometime on Tuesday, March 8th. (Dates are subject to update) *How do I know which weapons I should collect or what the winning fighter will be? :*The winning fighter in Underworld Showdown event will be the one the majority of the players vote for. *Is it possible to collect sets of weapons for both fighters? :*Yes. This would be one way to ensure you receive Showdown Trophys no matter the outcome of the game. *Is it possible to collect more that 50 weapons for a single fighter? :*No. weapon #51 (and above) for any given fighter will turn into a Mystery Bag. *I have to collect 100 weapons in 5 days?! That's going to be a little hard! :*This is by design. We purposely want players to commit to a fighter in order to have the best chance of collecting 5 full sets for the winning fighter. You will only have needed 50 weapons if you correctly predicted the winning fighter. *If I only collected weapons from the fighter that lost, can I still receive Showdown Trophys? :*Unfortunately, no. *How can I follow the progress/status of the vote? :*The voting is top secret. Source: - Zynga 411 FAQ Rewards You can collect Cold Snaps and Game Faces for the person who you think will win the Underworld Showdown. On March 8, 2010 (1) the Showdown Trophies will be rewarded. Winner Derek defeated Cara. If you had enough Cold Snaps you'll get the corresponding Showdown Trophies. Category:Events Category:Event Loot Category:Underworld Showdown